


Beneath the Skin - Anniversary.

by Gwenore



Series: Beneath the Skin [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, reptile porn, reptile smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Gold and Belle's wedding night.





	Beneath the Skin - Anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Today on October 30th, it is one year since I posted the first chapter of Beneath the Skin due to the most wonderful prompt from @dekujin over on Tumblr. I still love this story and revisiting it made me really happy.  
> Also the reason why the imps exist in the first place.   
> So I may do small ficlets like this about their marital life and having to deal with several small imps.
> 
> Anyway… enjoy your reptile smut

Belle was making herself ready for bed in the evening… which was not always the easiest thing as she constantly had to move imps, looking for attention and pets.

It still made her happy, as she looked over her home in the north of Scotland… filled with scaled imps which she had all named… and cared about. Each day she lived with the strange creatures she learned more about them.

And then there was… her husband. Gold.

A slight blush came upon her cheeks.

It was after they had arrived in this house… after everything had been settled and both of them were exhausted, but finally was able to rest, settling down while enjoying their new garden, having a warm cup of tea while watching the imps romping around and playing.

It was then he had taken her hand, taking brushing his thumb over her fingers. She was puzzled slightly… noting how his tail was flicking nervously. Nugget had perched by, carrying something glittering in his jaw.

Gold then took the glittering item, showing her that it was a ring with a large pearl set in it, him showing it towards her. With a slight tremble in his voice he asked her to marry him.

Even thinking back at the question now was enough to make her smile. She did not know if anything could have made her happier.

Of course she had said yes. Exclaimed it loudly enough to make a couple of the imps startle, but they all seemed happy, chirping loudly and rustled around them as they shared a kiss.

While there hadn’t been much of a ceremony… just them exchanging their vows to each other in that wonderful garden that would always have a special place in her heart. Belle hadn’t wanted for anything else in her entire life.

Now… this evening was their wedding night.

She bit her lip as she lifted another imp out of the way, stroking its head before putting it on the floor.

He had been very hesitant… saying that she didn’t have to… that he would understand if she…

Belle had interrupted him. Of course she wanted him!

Even now… oh yes she wanted him. Several times when he had been napping on the couch, she would run her soft fingers across those gleaming scales. Spending so much times caressing him, moving her fingers through his hair, feeling his claws.

She adored him… every part of him.

After being done, she removed her clothes taking on her light nightgown, feeling how hard her heart fluttered as she opened the door, starting to shoo the imps out much to their confusion as they usually slept in the room with them.

Sure enough she had been getting close to them… but this night… they needed to be alone.

As Belle was shooing the imps out of the imps out, all of them chirping in displeasure, showing just how they thought about being treated like that. Just outside the door she saw Gold standing there, clearly having waited for her for some time.

After having helped Belle removing the most reluctant imps, having to carry out Nugget from his favorite chair which the big imp had claimed as his. The big imp looked at them through narrow eyes as he was unceremoniously evicted from the room, with the door closed behind him.

Finally alone in the room, Rumple glanced over his shoulder… seeing his wife in the low candlelight and he was struck by her beauty.

“Hi…” the words fell from behind his sharp teeth.

“Hi…” Belle answered as she stepped closer to him, meeting those golden eyes as she reached out, stroking her fingers along his cheek… him allowing his head to rest against hers, enjoying the softness of her hand.

“Belle… are you…” before he was able to finish his worry Belle got up on her toes as she kissed him… feeling those scaly lips against hers as she pulled him close. His arms wrapped around her, his claws gracing against the fabric of her dress.

“I want you…” she whispered as she rubbed herself against him, hearing his excited breath in her ear. Gently he lowered his head and started to kiss her neck, gently gracing his sharp teeth against her skin.

Belle felt herself trembling… but not because of fear, but excitement. Slowly she lifted her hands, letting her fingers gently brush against the fabric of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it as she exposed that inhuman chest below.

She heard a low rumble by her ear, feeling how his chest moved as she continued feeling over it. Those deadly claws… which he always was so gentle with, started to unlace her nightgown while his tail wrapped around her leg… she delighted at the feeling of rough scales against her skin.

“I love you…” she whispered.

“And that still astonish me,” he said softly.

“It doesn’t astonish me,” Belle answered, her gown now fully unlaced and it started to move down, exposing her shoulder. Slowly he lowered his head, brushing his lips against her skin, delighting in the smell of her. It was so comforting.

Belle allowed her dress to slide down her body, standing nude before him. Hesitantly her blue eyes lifted, having never stood before a man so exposed before. Gold’s glowing eyes moved across her body.

To him she looked akin to a goddess. A being that a creature such as himself should never be allowed to touch such beauty and grace and yet… he felt her skin under his claws, gently moving them along the curve of her breasts.

The breath was caught in her throat as her hands moved down across his stomach, before pulling down his pants and seeing him fully nude for the first time. Her eyes widened… never had she before really… stood before a man like this.

By now she was certain that her cheeks had taken on a crimson color, her hands reaching out… placing it on his scaled chest. Despite being nervous, she felt a deep desire towards him.

“You are beautiful,” he whispered softly in her ear, his voice a deep rumble. “You are so beautiful.”

Belle dared to look up at him. To her, he was beautiful and she was truly happy. Feeling daring she raised up her hands and ran them through his hair, pulling him into a kiss as she felt her hands caress over her body.

“I love you…” she whispered to him before starting to coax him towards the bed. He followed her… in an absolute trance as he would follow her everywhere.

Belle then released the grip on him, climbing on top of the bed. Some part of her wanted to bury under the blanket, but she fought the urge, instead running her fingers across her skin, her legs gently parting.

Gold had to stand there, his tail wagging behind him as he slowly moved towards her, she hearing his claws scrape against the wooden floor of their cottage home.

Standing above her he reached out his hand and allowed it to caress her hip as he moved up into bed with her, lowering his head as he gently started to place gentle kisses, starting from her hip and moving slowly upwards.

Belle’s fingers twinned through his hair, moaning softly as she started to feel herself grow warm… a soft moan passing through her lips.

She had never felt such a world of sensation before, moving under his claws, biting her lips slightly as she did her best to make him feel as good as he made her.

Gold took his time, exploring her soft skin with his sharp claws, feeling how it shivered ever so slightly… but there was no fear in her blue eyes.

Slowly his tail wrapped around her leg, the sensation of warmth moving up his spine. He was about to touch her… but catching a glimpse of his razor sharp claws. He could not touch her like this. It would only cause her pain.

Instead he lowered his head, using his long tongue to caress her heated flesh, moving lower until…

Belle let out a loud moan, still clutching his hair as he continued to use that long and twisting tongue to pleasure her. He felt how heated she was under his grip, how her muscled tensed and released in response to him.

He felt her growing wetter, and the smell of her was enough to make the primal part of him drool with want for her.

Slowly he removed himself, drawing a slight whimper, wanting to feel more of the intense sensation that had left her in a state close to delirium, desiring only more of it.

Gold moved over her, watching how she was slightly shivering with the cold air in the room. Gently he lowered his head, leaning his forehead against hers as she could feel his slick phallus rubbing against her, his tail still continuing to caress her leg.

“Are you…” his voice was a deep rumble as he continued to continue to move his hips in order to grind against her. “Are you certain… it may… it may hurt.”

Speaking was near impossible for him, the large scales going down his spine rose as his tail lifted her leg further.

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling those raised scales under her finger tips.

“I want you…” she whispered, kissing his lips gently. Gold let out a soft rumble as he leaned into the kiss. Slowly he rolled his hips, entering her slowly. Feeling her warmth envelope him, a growling moan excited his lips.

He worried greatly about the slight pain that he could see upon the features of her face. He stilled himself for a moment. Belle breathed rather labored, she felt some pain… but at the same time she desired this… it felt… good to her.

She was closer to Gold like this than she had ever been. She then reached up her hand, stroking down his scaled cheek.

“I want it… don’t stop…” she moaned softly. Gold caressed her hair gently.

“I love you…” he groaned as he started to move, being very gentle as he observed her features turned from slight pain to unbridled pleasure, her breathing starting to become more and more ragged.

She clung to him closely, starting to roll her hips against his. Gold started to moan loudly, his claws digging into the mattress bellow them, ripping through the sheets. Belle braced her body against his, digging her nails into his scaled back as she felt her entire body spasm in the intense sensation he gave her.

A rough grunting growl was heard in her ear as she felt him come within her. Gold near collapsed onto of her, both of them panting loudly as their eyes met.

“Are… are you…?” he gasped. She simply nodded.

“Yes… I am fine… it felt good… there was a bit of pain… but… I want to do it more… I felt so close to you… I want to feel that way again…” she whispered softly as he settled down next to her and caressed her hair gently as he kissed her shoulders.

They remained like that for some time… simply enjoying the closeness of each other… before noticing that it was really oddly cold in their room.

“Did you lock the window?” Belle asked.

“I think so… I…”

Sharing a look of horror with each other they sat up, seeing the window opened and all of the imps sitting and staring at them with wide eyes and jaws hanging open. Even Nugget, perched on his chair, just stared at them.

None of them moved nor made a single sound, even the two in the bed sitting there frozen, before Gold snarled towards them and pointed at the window as Belle could only cover her face. The imps quickly bolted, except for Nugget who was still sitting on his chair, forcing Gold to get up from the bed, before picking up the imp and practically tossing him out the window. After he made sure to put the latch on the window and closed the curtains.

Turning towards Belle he could only shake his head before he crawled back into bed with her. Belle simply hugged her husband close, kissing his cheek.

“Its alright… we will remember to lock the window next time,” she had to admit to be rather amused by the disgruntled look on her love’s face.

“As if we could ever forget!” he huffed, running his hand through his hair. This caused Belle finally break out laughing as they both curled up into bed together, once again enjoying each other’s closeness as they fell asleep, not noticing the multitude of glowing eyes staring at them from the window.


End file.
